Rise of the Flame Empress
by SolasNightThorn
Summary: ((Postponed)) As a child, the trolls removed all magic from Anna's memory. However there was a connection that the sisters shared that was also lost when her memory was changed. Now ten years later, after their parents passing, things are coming to a head for the sisters. What will the future hold once the secret is out? (AU/OOC. Rated M for language, violence and character death.)


**~(A/N)~Welcome one and all to the beginning of my new fanfic. It is the first one I have written that is not set in the Naruto-verse. Enjoy. Please Read and Review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As a child, the trolls removed all magic from Anna's memory. However there was a connection that the sisters shared that was also lost when her memory was changed. Now ten years later, after their parents passing, things are coming to a head for the sisters. What will the future hold once the secret is out?<p>

**~Key~**

~"Speech"~

~_'__Thoughts'_~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters associated with it. That is all Property of Disney and the creators of the film. I only own the story here within and the plot to it.**

* * *

><p>~<span>Can't Take it Anymore<span>~

Fifteen year old Princess Anna of Arendelle solemnly walked through the nearly empty halls of the castle she called home. As she rounded the corner that lead to her room she found herself staring at the door to her sister's room. A door that she knew all too well; as a child she had knocked on that door every day, in hopes that her sister might finally open the door. But the door had never opened, at the age of 5 something changed with her sister. She suddenly became distant and only spoke to Anna to tell her to go away. After staring at the door for some time, Anna approached the door. Knocking softly she spoke.

"Elsa, are you in there?"

"Yes Anna what do you want?"

"Where were you today?"

"I was here Anna."

"Why!?"

"Because I can't leave. Why does it matter?"

"Elsa today was mom and dad's funeral."

"I know, I watched from the window."

"Elsa you should have been there. We are all that each other has anymore."

"No Anna you're wrong. We are on our own."

"That doesn't have to be that way. Just open the door, I don't know why you shut me out. But I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"THINGS CAN NEVER GO BACK. NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!"

"WHY NOT?!" As she shouted Anna slammed her fist into the door. The shouting and the sudden boom of the door had drawn the attention of the servants, who had gathered at the end of the hall to watch.

"Anna just go away."

"No I won't go away! I want answers and I know you have them!" As she spoke she continued to pound on the door. The servants watched with concern as the air around Anna began shimmer. She continued to shout at the door and with each pound of her fist the air became heavier and the temperature rose.

"Anna please go away. I'm not coming out."

"But you have to!" Anna voice cracked.

"No Anna."

"ELSA I JUST BURRIED OUR PARENTS ALONE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Anna drew he hand back as she cried out. As she swung it forward the servants watched in fear as the young girl's hand was engulfed in fire. Anna's fist struck the door and the heavy wooden door exploded in a massive fireball sending flaming splinters everywhere.

Elsa had been sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, reading a book she had read a hundred times when her door suddenly exploded. With a fright she turned to her doorway only to see her younger sister standing in mourning wear, surrounded by fire.

"Anna..?"

"Elsa! What's happening?" Her voice was filled with fear, gone was the boldness, gone was the anger. Anna had returned to who had always been; a scared girl who looked to her older sister for help. "Elsa, I'm scared..." Tears began streaming down her face, as the fire began to consume her clothes. Snapping out of her shock, Elsa shouted.

"Someone bring some water and the fire blankets. Anna try to calm down." The younger girl was almost hyperventilating, but she tried to slow her breathing. Soon the servants arrived and Elsa spoke again. "I'm sorry Anna, now dowse her!" At her command the servants dumped their buckets of water over the young princess. The flames vanished in a hiss of steam, the servants quickly wrapped the girl in the flame proof blankets. After she was certain her sister wouldn't burst into flames again, Elsa ran to the castle library and found the book her father had showed her.

~Flashback Time~

An 8 year old Elsa watched as her father pulled a very old book off of the shelf and showed it to Elsa. "Elsa sweetheart, if your mother and I are not here and something happens with your powers, get this book and follow the map inside. It will lead you to the trolls they can help you."

"Ok Father."

~Flashback Over~

Elsa opened the book and found the map grabbing it she ran back to her room. "Quickly Anna we must go now. Quickly someone bring us two horses and a guard." The two sisters ran to the courtyard where their horses and an Arendelle guard waited. Elsa mounted one of the horses while the guard mounted the other and placed Anna in his lap. Together the trio rode like mad following the map, they tore through the countryside. Elsa prayed the trolls could help, her father had said they could help with her powers, he never said anything about Anna having powers. As the trio approached the clearing, Elsa dismounted, as the guard dismounted with Anna, Elsa took her sister's hand and instructed the guard to stay with the horses.

As the pair walked into the clearing Elsa called out. "Hello? Please help, it's me Princess Elsa from Arendelle. Something has happened with my sister." As she finished the trolls rolled forward and appeared. The elder troll walked forward.

"Greetings Princess Elsa, it saddens me to have heard about your parents passing."

"Thank you, but you have to help my sister."

"What has happened?"

"Anna, you can take off the blankets."

"But Elsa what if it happens again?"

"**_Trust_** me Anna."

"Oookay…" The young girl began unwrapping herself, as the blankets fell away nothing happened at first. Then suddenly Anna burst into flames and her clothes began to be consumed. Seeing what happened the elder troll shouted.

"Fire crystals! Now!" Quickly six trolls rolled forward and planted fire crystals in the ground and Anna's flames vanished. Elsa spoke.

"Why has this happened?"

"I have a theory, when we helped you and your parents all those years ago we may have suppressed Anna's own magic abilities. The only way they would have come forth is through some serious trauma. Has anything like that happened recently?"

"Well mom and dad passed but it just happened toda- the fight!"

"What fight Elsa?"

"Anna and I had a fight about me not attending the funeral. That must have set it off." Before the troll could respond Anna spoke.

"Elsa you've been talking to this thing like you've met before. How is that possible?"

Sighing, Elsa realized it was time to tell Anna the truth. "Anna I know the trolls because when we were kids I hurt you and they helped us."

"How did you hurt me? I don't remember anything happening."

"Anna the truth is… I have magic in me too."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes I can control snow and ice. And when we were little we were planning and I accidentally struck you with my powers and to save you, the trolls removed all memory of magic from your mind. But what none of us knew at the time, was that you had magic too and removing your memory of magic suppressed your abilities."

"So wait let me get this straight you have magic and when you hurt me with it, you had the trolls cover your tracks and then you shut yourself away in your room?"

"Well it not exactly like that…"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you could do that." As Anna was speaking, her voice was rising the fire crystals began to shake. The troll spoke.

"Anna you have to calm down."

"SHUT UP YOU CREEPY LITTLE FIEND!" Anna snapped and the six crystals shattered and she was surrounded by fire, only now it didn't seem to be burning her clothes. "ELSA YOU LIED TO ME AND HID FROM ME. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SISTER?" As she shouted the flames grew higher and higher. Fearing what was coming the troll shouted.

"Elsa! Take off the gloves! Your powers will protect you! Everyone roll up!" All the trolls rolled into their ball shapes and Elsa pulled her gloves off. The flames were now taller than the trees and the heat was killing the grass. Anna shouted again.

"ELSA! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU HURT ME! YOU COULDN'T FACE WHAT YOU HAD DONE! AND THEN WHEN MOM AND DAD DIED YOU COULDN'T EVEN COME TO THEIR FUNERAL! THE TRUTH IS I HAVE NO SISTER! NOW DIE!" As she shouted die, the flames shot out from Anna, and headed straight for Elsa. Putting her hands out in front of her, Elsa hoped the troll was right. And he was, just as the flames would have reached her, a wall of ice blossomed in front of her and the flames slammed into it and shot around Elsa and carved a massive charred scar through the forest. The heat became so intense that Elsa fainted. When she came to, she found the trolls checking her for injuries and her sister was gone. Looking around she asked.

"Where is Anna?"

"We couldn't find any trace of her. Either she has fled or her flames have consumed her." Elsa went to speak but all that came out was a garbled sob as she broke down. She was alone now, her entire family was gone…

* * *

><p>~<span>Three Years Later<span>~

Elsa stood on her balcony looking out over the forest. Today was her coronation day and all she could think of was her lost sister. Two years ago Elsa had come to the conclusion her sister was alive but lost. Sighing she turned back into her room and called for her servants to help get dressed. Once she was dressed in her gown, the crown Princess of Arendelle walked out of her room and gave the order for the gate to be opened. The next few hours was a whirlwind for the young queen-to-be. Before she knew it she was standing before the alter waiting to receive the crown. The priest indicated it was time, bowing her head, Elsa felt as he slid the crown into her hair and then she was presented with the orb and scepter. Removing her gloves, Elsa grasped the items without fear. About a year ago she had learned how to suppress her powers to the point where she could touch items without her gloves. The priest chants

"Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL-gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U-thear, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd chants back 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle' and begin to cheer. Elsa turns back and sets the orb and scepter down and is pulling her gloves back on when a guard burst through the doors of the chapel. His helm is gone, the rest of his armor is filthy, however the thing that catches everyone's attention is the fact that his left arm has been cleaved off just below the shoulder and appears to be bleeding through the thin bandage covering the stump. The man shouts.

"Queen Elsa! We are under attack!" His words hang in the air for a moment before everyone begins screaming. Elsa beckons the guard come closer, as he approaches the crowd panics and begins to flood out of the chapel.

"Brave sir, who is attacking us?"

"I don't know your majesty. They came out of the mountains, dressed in armor black as coal. They carry a black standard with a red sun emblazoned upon it. They fight like demons, and the men believe them to be so."

"Why would they believe such nonsense?"

"Because I've seen it myself. You cut them down and the just get back up. I cut one's head clean from its shoulders and it didn't falter."

"Dear god. Is there anything else you can tell us about them?"

"Yes, their front line consists of three ranks of warg riders."

"Warg riders? You mean the mythic warriors mounted on giant wolves spawned from Helheim itself?"

"Yes the very ones."

"Who commands this army? Did you see them?"

"Yes I caught a glance at their leader while I was leading the retreat."

"Yes?"

"Their leader appears to be female, clad in black and red armor carrying a large spear. She was riding a massive horse, but the horse had no skin or flesh. It was made entirely of bone with a mane of fire and its hooves were encased in flames."

"She sounds like Hel come to earth. How long till they reach the city?"

"Not long."

"Very well. Go get your arm fixed and tell the people to make ready for war."

* * *

><p><strong>~(AN)~There you have it. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
